1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wash cycle unit dose laundry compositions for softening or conditioning fabrics. More particularly, this invention relates to unit dose fabric softening compositions which are compacted granular compositions suitable for use in the wash cycle of an automatic washing machine.
2. Background of the Invention
Detergent compositions manufactured in the form of compacted detergent powder are known in the art. U.S. 5,225,100, for example, describes a tablet of compacted powder comprising an anionic detergent compound which will adequately disperse in the wash water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,258,767; 6,294,516 and 6,291,421 assigned to Colgate-Palmolive Company describe unit dose granular and encapsulated liquid fabric softening compositions suitable for use as an additive to the wash cycle of a washing machine, or during hand washing of laundry.
Another possible option for providing a unit dose softener apart from the wash cycle is to introduce the softening ingredients directly into the rinse cycle. But, for this type of product to be effective several practical requirements must be met. To begin with, the size and shape of the unit dose container must be readily compatible with the geometry of a wide variety of rinse cycle dispensers designed for home washing machines in order to insure its easy introduction into the dispenser. Moreover, in common with the general use of rinse cycle softeners, it is necessary to clean the rinse dispenser on a regular basis to avoid residue from accumulating within the dispenser or even, at times, prevent bacterial growth from occurring.
Still further, a unit dose composition for the rinse cycle must be formulated to readily dispense its contents upon contact with water in a period of time corresponding to the residence time of the unit dose in the dispenser, namely, the period of time during which water enters and flows through the rinse cycle dispenser. The aforementioned practical requirements have to date not been successfully met with any commercially available product and hence there remains a need in the art for a unit dose softener capable of activation in the rinse cycle.
Laundry detergent compositions which further include a fabric softener to provide softening or conditioning of fabrics in the wash cycle of the laundering operation are well-known in the art and described in the patent literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,506 to Wixon; U.S. Pat. No 4,818,421 to Boris et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,773 to Ramachandran et al., all assigned to Colgate-Palmolive Co., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,138 assigned to Akzo. U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,870 to Anderson describes a multi-layered laundry tablet for washing which may include a detergent in the outer layer and a fabric softener, or water softener or fragrance in the inner layer. But, these type of multi-benefit products suffer from a common drawback, namely, there is an inherent compromise which the user necessarily makes between the cleaning and softening benefits provided by such products as compared to using a separate detergent composition solely for cleaning in the wash cycle and a separate softening composition solely for softening in the rinse cycle. In essence, the user of such detergent softener compositions does not have the ability to independently adjust the amount of detergent and softener added to the wash cycle of a machine in response to the cleaning and softening requirements of the particular wash load.
Some attempts have been made in the art to develop wash cycle active fabric softeners, typically in powder form. But, these type products are characterized by the same inconvenience inherent with the use of powered detergents, namely, problems of handling, caking in the container or wash cycle dispenser, and the need for a dosing device to deliver the desired amount of active softener material to the wash water.
It has now been found that softening of laundry can be effected in the wash cycle with a flexibility which is independent of the detergent dosage, and with great convenience by the consumer by the use of a compacted granular unit dose wash cycle softener which avoids the common problems associated with the pouring and handling of granular or liquid detergent compositions, and which provides enhanced dispersibility of the compacted granular composition in the wash water.
There is provided herein a unit dose wash cycle fabric softening composition for softening or conditioning fabrics which is readily dispersible during hand wash or in the wash cycle of an automatic washing machine, and which substantially avoids the deposition of residue on the washed fabrics, said unit dose comprising a compacted granular fabric softener composition comprising a softening clay component in an amount sufficient to form a unit dose capable of providing effective softening or conditioning of fabrics in the wash cycle, and wherein said compacted fabric softener composition is formed from granules of softener, which granules are formed from a powder of said clay component wherein at least 90% of the particles of said powder are below about 200 microns in size.
In a preferred embodiment the unit dose fabric softening composition is characterized by being in the form of a tablet and having no discrete outer layer surrounding the fabric softener comprised of an alkaline material such that the pH of the wash water is increased upon dissolution of said outer layer in said wash water.
The particles of powder of the softening clay component used to form the aforementioned granules of softener are preferably at least 90% and more preferably at least 95% below about 200 microns in size or alternatively about 150 microns in size and most preferably, at least 90% and even more preferably at least 95% below about 53 microns in size. Avoiding the deposition of residue on the washed fabrics in accordance with the invention is predicated on the use of particle sizes of the softening clay component as described herein.
In accordance with the process aspect of the invention there is provided a process for softening or conditioning laundry which comprises contacting the laundry with an effective amount of the unit dose laundry composition defined above.
The clays that are useful components of the invented products include the montmorillonite-containing clays which have swelling properties (in water) and which are of smectite structure, so that they deposit on fibrous materials, especially cotton and cotton/synthetic blends, such as cotton/polyester, to give such fibers and fabrics made from them a surface lubricity or softness. The best of the smectite clays for use in the present invention is bentonite and the best of the bentonites are those which have a substantial swelling capability in water, such as the sodium and potassium bentonites. Such swelling bentonites are also known as western or Wyoming bentonites, which are essentially sodium bentonite. Other bentonites, such as calcium bentonite, are normally non-swelling and usually are, in themselves, unacceptable as fabric softening agents. However, it has been found that such non-swelling bentonites exhibit even better fabric softening in combination with PEC""s than do the swelling bentonites, provided that there is present in the softening composition, a source of alkali metal or other solubilizing ion, such as sodium (which may come from sodium hydroxide, added to the composition, or from sodium salts, such as builders and fillers, which may be functional components of the composition). Among the preferred bentonites are those of sodium and potassium, which are normally swelling, and calcium and magnesium, which are normally non-swelling. Of these it is preferred to utilize calcium (with a source of sodium being present) and sodium bentonites. The bentonites employed may be produced in the United States of America, such as Wyoming bentonite, but also may be obtained from Europe, including Italy and Spain, as calcium bentonite, which may be converted to sodium bentonite by treatment with sodium carbonate, or may be employed as calcium bentonite. Also, other montmorillonite-containing smectite clays of properties like those of the bentonites described may be substituted in whole or in part for the bentonites described herein and similar fabric softening results will be obtained.
The swellable bentonites and similarly operative clays are of ultimate particle sizes in the micron range, e.g., 0.01 to 20 microns and of actual particle sizes in the range of No""s. 100 to 400 sieves, preferably 140 to 325 sieves, U.S. Sieve Series. The bentonite and other such suitable swellable clays may be agglomerated to larger particle sizes too, such as 60 to 120 sieves, but such agglomerates are not preferred unless they include the PEC(""s) too (in any particulate products).
In a preferred embodiment of the invented compositions and articles of the present invention, there is included in combination with the fabric softening clay, an organic fatty softener to provide enhanced softening of laundry. The organic softener can be anionic, cationic or nonionic fatty chains (C10-C22 preferably C12-C18). Anionic softeners include fatty acids soaps. Preferred organic softeners are nonionics such as fatty esters, ethoxylated fatty esters, fatty alcohols and polyols polymers. The organic softener is most preferably a higher fatty acid ester of a pentaerythritol compound, which term is used in this specification to describe higher fatty acid esters of pentaerythritol, higher fatty acid esters of pentaerythritol oligomers, higher fatty acid esters of lower alkylene oxide derivatives of pentaerythritol and higher fatty acid esters of lower alkylene oxide derivatives of pentaerythritol oligomers. Pentaerythritol compound is often abbreviated as PEC herein, which description and abbreviation may apply to any or all of pentaerythritol, oligomers, thereof and alkoxylated derivatives thereof, as such, or more preferably and more usually, as the esters, as may be indicated by the context.
The oligomers of pentaerythritol are preferably those of two to five pentaerythritol moieties, more preferably 2 or 3, with such moieties being joined together through etheric bonds. The lower alkylene oxide derivatives thereof are preferably of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide monomers, dimers or polymers, which terminate in hydroxyls and are joined to the pentaerythritol or oligomer of pentaerythritol through etheric linkages. Preferably there will be one to ten alkylene oxide moieties in each such alkylene oxide chain, more preferably 2 to 6, and there will be one to ten such groups on a PEC, depending on the oligomer. At least one of the PEC OH groups and preferably at least two, e.g., 1 or 2 to 4, are esterified by a higher fatty acid or other higher aliphatic acid, which can be of an odd number of carbon atoms.
The higher fatty acid esters of the pentaerythritol compounds are preferably partial esters. And more preferably there will be at least two free hydroxyls thereon after esterification (on the pentaerythritol, oligomer or alkoxyalkane groups). Frequently, the number of such free hydroxyls is two or about two but sometimes it may by one, as in pentaerythritol tristearate. The higher aliphatic or fatty acids that may be employed as esterifying acids are those of carbon atom contents in the range of 8 to 24, preferably 12 to 22 and more preferably 12 to 18, e.g., lauric, myristic, palmitic, oleic, stearic and behenic acids. Such may be mixtures of such fatty acids, obtained from natural sources, such as tallow or coconut oil, or from such natural materials that have been hydrogenated. Synthetic acids of odd or even numbers of carbon atoms may also be employed. Of the fatty acids lauric and stearic acids are often preferred, and such preference may depend on the pentaerythritol compound being esterified.
Examples of some esters (PEC""s) within the present invention follow:
Monopentaerythritol Esters 
Monopentaerythritol Dilaurate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)10xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)10xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R3xe2x95x90OH
R4xe2x95x90OH
Monopentaerythritol Monostearate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90OH
R3xe2x95x90OH
R4xe2x95x90OH
Monopentaerythritol Distearate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R3xe2x95x90OH
R4xe2x95x90OH
Monopentaerythritol Tristearate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R3xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R4xe2x95x90OH
Monopentaerythritol Monobehenate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)20xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90OH
R3xe2x95x90OH
R4xe2x95x90OH
Monopentaerythritol Dibehenate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)20xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)20xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R3xe2x95x90OH
R4xe2x95x90OH
Dipentaerythritol Esters 
Dipentaerythritol Tetralaurate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)10xe2x80x94CO
R2xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)10xe2x80x94CO
R3xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)10xe2x80x94CO
R4xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)10xe2x80x94CO
Dipentaerythritol Tetrastearate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94CO
R2xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94CO
R3xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94CO
R4xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94CO
Pentaerythritol 10 Ethylene Oxide Ester 
Monopentaerythritol 10 Ethylene Oxide Distearate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
Pentaerythritol 4 Propylene Oxide Esters 
Monopentaerythritol 4 Propylene Oxide Monostearate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90OH
Monopentaerythritol 4 Propylene Oxide Distearate
R1xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
R2xe2x95x90CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)16xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94
Although in the formulas given herein some preferred pentaerythritol compounds that are useful in the practice of this invention are illustrated it will be understood that various other such pentaerythritol compounds within the description thereof may also be employed herein, including such as pentaerythritol dihydrogenated tallowate, pentaerythritol ditallowate, pentaerythritol dipalmitate, and dipentaerythritol tetratallowate.
To enhance the softening efficacy of the unit dose compositions described herein cationic softeners such as conventional quaternary ammonium softening compounds may optionally be added in minor amounts.
The combination of bentonite and organic fatty softening material is generally from about 10% to about 100% bentonite and from about 1% to about 100% fatty softening material, preferably from about 50% to about 95% bentonite and about 5% to about 50% fatty softening material, and most preferably from about 80% to 90% bentonite and from about 10% to about 20% fatty softening material.
Other useful ingredients for the unit dose compacted granular compositions of the invention include disintegration materials to enhance the disintegration of the unit dose in the wash water. Such materials include an effervescent matrix such as citric acid combined with baking soda, or materials such as PVP polymer and cellulose. Granulating agents may be used such as polyethylene glycol; bactericides, perfumes, dyes and materials to protect against color fading, dye transfer, anti-pilling and anti-shrinkage. For purposes of enhancing the aesthetic properties of the final composition, cosmetic ingredients such as dyes, micas and waxes may be used as coating ingredients to improve the appearance and feel of the unit dose.
Clay/PDT granules and tablets are conveniently made following five major steps:a) PDT oversprayed onto Clay powder; b)Agglomeration of Clay PDT powder to make granules; c)Fragrances and color dyes addition to Clay PDT granules; d)Blending with powder disintegration system to form a particulate composition; e)Compaction into tablets
The agglomeration step is designed to form granules. Both batch and continuous granulation equipment is suitable for the task. A drying step is usually employed to condition the granules. Rotary or fluid bed dryers are examples of suitable drying/conditioning equipment.
Fragrances and color dye solutions are then applied to the clay PDT granules. Preferred mixing devices include both batch and continuous rotary mixers (ie rotary drums, twin shell mixers).
To prepare the product for tableting, the powder disintegration system is blended to the clay PDT granules using both continuous and batch mixing systems, with the preferred ones having minimum shear on the granules.
The blended granules are finally compacted into tablets using alternative or high speed rotative presses. Ideal tableting conditions balance tablet hardness which promotes consumer preferred disintegration and durability to survive the shipping process.